Patent Literature 1 discloses a data processing system. In the system, a client apparatus transmits video data to a server, serving as a video recognition apparatus, via a network to make a request for video recognition processing. The server performs the video recognition processing in accordance with the received video data, and transmits the result of the video recognition to the client apparatus via the network.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for automating a procedure of monitoring broadcast programs by using a computer system.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method, in a multimedia system, for synchronizing a content stream with one script or a plurality of scripts.